El país más feliz en la Tierra
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Dinamarca era el país más feliz en la Tierra, o eso era lo que decían. Sin embargo, el día de su cumpleaños, él se cuestiona si esas palabras son verdaderas - Drabble


**Disclaimer: APH pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, aunque mi yo del futuro me dice que pronto compraré los derechos de esa serie ;D**

**Advertencias: **Uso de los nombres humanos de Sealand, Finlandia y Suecia. Uso del diccionario de Google y otro que encontré en internet D: (por eso le digo a mi madre que debo de aprender otro idioma aparte del inglés).

_Un drabble que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Danmark Man Dark". Oh, sí, amo esa canción, amo a Dinamarca, y las ganas de escribir algo sobre él pudieron superar mi flojera xD ¡Espero y les guste! Noruega me ha quedado un poco extraño, pero pido clemencia, nunca he manejado al personaje D: ¡Sin más, disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**El país más feliz en la Tierra**

Era un día soleado en Dinamarca. Las aves cantaban, la gente reía mientras que caminaba, y el clima era perfecto.

El representante de esa nación suspiró satisfecho. Hoy era uno de esos pocos días en los que podía dejar su gabardina en casa y caminar por las calles tranquilamente (no es que los demás días no pudiese hacer eso último. Por algo su país era uno de los más seguros del mundo, ¿no?). La gente le sonreía o lo saludaba al reconocerlo, y él les correspondía el gesto. Después de todo, era su día.

Miró una enorme pancarta que se encontraba pegada en la pared de un alto edificio. La leyenda de esta era _15 de Junio, Dannebrog _**(1)**. Dinamarca no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se inflaba lleno de orgullo. Adoraba que su gente celebrara el día de su cumpleaños, el día en el que su bandera fue ondeada por primera vez. Con una sonrisa aún más grande, se encaminó hacia su casa.

Sin embargo, sólo una persona que no lo conociera bien, diría que él estaba feliz. Pero eso no era verdad. Poco a poco, la sonrisa de Dinamarca fue decayendo. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad. La gente reía y disfrutaba de aquel día con una sonrisa y un pequeño día de campo. Observó, cómo a lo lejos, cinco niños jugaban con una pelota. No pudo evitar recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando él también jugaba con los que antes fuesen sus _hermanos_.

Recordó un día cuando jugaron a la pelota, igual que esos niños. Islandia aun era un bebé, por lo que cada vez que la pelota le llegaba se adueñaba de esta y no la quería compartir. Sólo Noruega lograba hacer que la devolviera para seguir jugando. Suspiró al recordar al pequeño noruego. Siempre había tenido esa cara de pocos amigos, y desde que eran niños lo había golpeado, insultado y maldecido, pero eso no le importaba. Así cómo tampoco le importaba la mirada asesina que Suecia le mandaba cada vez que se enfrentaban a un pequeño partido con la pelota (por lo general ambos siempre terminaban empatados). Recordó que ese día, después del juego, él y Berwald se pelearon, y que Tino al intentar separarlos se había caído y lastimado. Suecia lo dejó molido ese día al ser el que había empujado al pequeño finlandés. Rió y recordó al ahora serio Finlandia. Aquel niño que siempre miraba a Suecia con temor, pero que nunca se separaba de su lado.

En aquel entonces, los cinco eran una familia. Tal vez no unidos por la sangre, pero al fin de cuentas, una familia. Y él al ser el mayor tenía la obligación de cuidar de todos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, mientras que su cara adoptaba una mueca de tristeza y melancolía. Dejó de observar a los niños y siguió con su camino.

Él no había logrado ser el hermano mayor que todos hubiesen querido. Y eso se lo demostró Suecia, la noche que se fue junto con Finlandia. Quiso odiarlos, despreciarlos, pero algo se lo impedía. Aquel sentimiento fraternal que había surgido con el paso de los años era muy fuerte, y no lograba odiar a Suecia (a pesar de que siempre que veía al sueco le decía cuando lo aborrecía).

Después de Suecia y Finlandia, fue Noruega. Ese día su corazón se desquebrajó. La persona que era más importante para él lo había traicionado. Se había ido junto con Suecia, había pedido su independencia. Poco a poco lo iban dejando solo, y eso era algo que Dinamarca no quería.

Antes de encontrar a sus hermanos, había vivido en un lugar aislado y frío, sin siquiera una persona para que cuidase de él. Aprendió a cuidarse, a cazar, a valerse por sí mismo, _solo_. Y cuando encontró a sus hermanos, sintió que aquel vacío que había en su pecho había desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo… eso había sido sólo una fantasía.

Poco después, cuando Alemania se adueñó de sus territorios, Islandia también se fue. Y en ese momento, pensó que su destino era estar solo para toda la eternidad. Finlandia le tenía cierto miedo, Suecia y Noruega lo odiaban e Islandia sólo deseaba estar junto con su hermano mayor. Suspiró, y sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su casa.

Entró, y cómo siempre el silencio le dio la bienvenida. Miró su reflejo en el espejo que estaba en una de las paredes del recibidor y sonrió de manera torcida, a pesar que sus ojos decían a gritos la tristeza que albergaba su corazón.

— _Tillykke med fødselsdagen, Danmark_ **(2) **— susurró para sí. Suspiró nuevamente y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Era su cumpleaños, no permitiría que sus recuerdos le arruinaran el día.

Comenzó a pensar en que podría hacerse para cenar, mientras que rebuscaba un poco de jugo de naranja en su refrigerador. El ruido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y con la duda en su rostro se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ese día no esperaba visitas, ya había sido festejado por Margarita y Lars **(3)** y no esperaba que nadie más llegase.

Abrió la puerta, sólo para ser empujado hacia un lado.

— ¡Muévete! ¿Quieres? — soltó una voz que se le hacía tan familiar como su división política.

Miró sorprendido a los recién llegados. Noruega había entrado a su casa, seguido por Islandia y su fiel frailecillo. Después de ellos entraron Finlandia y Suecia, seguidos por Sealand y su perrita. No supo que decir. Observó atónito cómo todos pasaban al comedor que se encontraba frente a la puerta de la cocina y depositaban una pequeña caja con el logotipo de su pastelería preferida. Sintió cómo alguien comenzaba a jalarle la manga de su camisa. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro infantil de Peter, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Dinamarca!

El danés lo miró asombrado. Sintió cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero no las iba a derramar. Era un vikingo, y los vikingos no mostraban esa clase de emociones frente a los demás. Sonrió ampliamente, mientras que le daba palmaditas en la cabeza al niño. Volteó a ver a los demás, y sin poder evitarlo, se sintió cómo hace muchos años. En familia… en _casa_.

— ¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el tiempo, o vas a partir tu pastel? — murmuró el noruego, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Dinamarca sonrió aun más, porque sabía que aunque Noruega emplease ese tono molesto, por dentro quería abrazarlo y decirle un muy alegre _feliz cumpleaños_ (o eso quería creer el danés).

Caminó contento hacia donde estaban los demás. Sealand y Finlandia lo felicitaron, mientras que Suecia se limitaba a estrecharle la mano en señal amistosa (lo cual duró poco, ya que al final los dos terminaron haciendo competencias para ver quien apretaba la mano más fuerte) y Noruega e Islandia destapaban el pastel y ponían unas cuantas velas en el centro.

Había muchos que decían que Dinamarca era el mejor lugar para vivir. _El país más feliz en la Tierra_. Y ese día, el mismo Dinamarca pudo afirmarlo.

Era el _país_ más feliz en la Tierra, y nunca nadie podría negar eso.

* * *

**1: **El 15 de Junio se celebra el Dannebrog (Día de la Bandera de Dinamarca). La leyenda cuenta que esta cayó del cielo durante una batalla en Estonia. Dinamarca no tiene fecha de cumpleaños, así que decidí ponerle este día (el día del cumpleaños de Suecia también es el día de su bandera).

**2: **"Feliz Cumpleaños, Dinamarca" O eso me dijo el traductor de Google y otro que encontré en inglés. Perdón si la traducción al danés no es correcta.

**3: **Margarita II es la Monarca de Dinamarca, mientras que Lars Løkke Rasmussen es el Primer Ministro

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
